The Return of Sgt Goodwin
by wingboy71
Summary: Sgt Danny Goodwin, a legendary member of the GI Joe team, now a trainer for new members, returns to lead a special Joe team on a desperate mission
1. A Monday Morning

Summer 2004  
  
Secret Training base   
  
Woods of North Georgia   
  
There is nothing quite like the sight of a summer sunrise in the wilderness. In his 46 years, Gunnery Sergeant Danny Goodwin, U-S Marine, GI Joe veteran had seen many all over the globe. He never grew tired of them. Goodwin made his way past the sign that erroneously proclaimed that the trail in the woods led to a shooting range. It didn't of course. But it certainly would do well not to advise anyone that a GI Joe training base was located within the confines of such a tiny town. The real army base located only a few miles away was reason enough to explain the military presence to the locals.   
  
Goodwin made his way to his office. He saluted the crew that had been guarding the base over night. There would be no training today, not for a few weeks until the next group of potential Joes showed up. While Goodwin certainly trusted the insight of General Clayton Abernathy, he still enjoyed meeting recruits himself. The class had been exceptionally brutal. Danny had to cut 10 of the 12 me n he had trained. It was hard to do. It always was, but in the end Goodwin was well aware that he was likely saving them from certain death. Only the best of the best would do for the missions that Joes went on.   
  
Danny searched through the files on his desk, looking at possible recruits. Their ages, strengths, weaknesses and experience. It was a way to kill time, as he was awaiting a visitor. Danny looked over the file of a young marine, remembering the devastated look in the young man's face as he informed him that he would not make the GI Joe team. Danny had remembered being a 21 year old marine himself back in 1979, feeling he could do anything. There was nothing Danny could do. The young Marine simply wasn't fast enough. He had shown great reluctance to live off the land the way a Joe would have to. Danny understood. Eating wild game and disgusting plants was not for everyone. Danny himself had been grateful that very few times in the field had he ever found himself without rations.   
  
The sentry stood in the doorway of Danny's cabin, informing him of what he already knew. Corporal Rick Monday had arrived. Danny indicated that he was ready for him. The corporal was impeccably dressed in his army greens. Monday strolled through the door, not his first time in Danny's office. He remembered it well. The medals, Goodwin's purple hearts, his prisoner of war medals. Not once, but twice Cobra had taken him prisoner. Monday stared at the Congressional medal of honor. The photos of Danny with Presidents Reagan, Bush and Clinton. Pictures of Lonzo "Stalker" Wilkinson and a photo of Danny with a man in a strange black mask. Pictures of Danny's family. His wife Beth and his kids. His daughter Rhiannon, his son Clayton. In spite of the fear Monday had for Goodwin, his respect and admiration was absolute.   
  
"Sir, Corporal Monday, reporting."   
  
"Yes, Corporal", Danny answered in his gravelly voice. He smiled at the young corporal standing in front of him.   
  
"Rick, I have to say, this is highly unusual for a recruit that has been cut to want another chance at making the team."   
  
"Sir-I realize it is unusual but I believe there are special circumstances that would make me an excellent candidate for the team."   
  
"Speak Corporal, I'm listening."   
  
"Well, Sergeant Goodwin, I have been working out, I have been training on my own since I left active duty. I have survived two weeks in the woods on my own, living off the land with no annuities other than what I could find. I have been practicing for airborne assault by jumping out of planes at a private sky diving school. I have been firing my weapon all the time at a target range. As I told you earlier Sir, I downgraded myself to a reservist so that I would have the time to improve and polish my skills. I know I can be a tremendous asset to the team."   
  
Goodwin smiled and nodded his head. He rose.

Rick, I have seen enough in my life and career to realize that sometimes things don't work the first time you try them. In this business however, it has been my experience that often, the first time is your last time. I have had to inform families that their sons weren't coming home. I have had to command firing squads at military funerals. I have seen more heartache than a urinal at a stadium has seen the male organ during the course of a season. Sometimes, you just have it or you don't. I admire your spirit son, but you understand my concern."   
  
"Sir I-"

Monday cleared his throat. He heart was racing. What was he doing here anyway?   
  
"Sir, I am well aware of the risk of being in the military. I accept it. When those planes hit the towers I knew my destiny. I will not have something like that happen to my country without me doing everything in my power to fight back. This is not about me making the team to have a title by name. It is not about me at all. It is what is best for my country, and that is having someone like me on the team, that would never quit. I know the risks, sir. I accept the risk. I would rather die trying than knowing I wasn't where my heart wanted to be."   
  
Goodwin nodded his head.   
  
"Alright, Rick. Here is the deal. You will be here in two weeks. You will start over again. It will be as if I never knew you. Do not tell anyone you were here before. We will see how much you've improved."   
  
Monday beamed as he saluted Gunny Goodwin.   
"Thank you Sir!"   
  
Danny nodded.   
"Dismissed."   
  
Monday turned as he left.   
"Sir, do many of those who come back a second time make the team?"   
  
Danny laughed loudly and harshly.   
"No Rick. To tell you the truth, you are the first to even ask!"

4 Weeks Later

Atlanta International Airport

Atlanta,GA

9 am

Goodwin strolled onto the commercial airplane that would fly him to his hometown of Detroit. As he passed through the terminal and onto the plane he became aware of the stares of both the public and the flight attendants that had gathered around the hanger. Danny Goodwin, in his Marine Corps uniform, complete with Medals, was a site to behold. Even the most ardent civilian, could see that between the medals and the scars that adorned his face over his left eye and the right side of his neck, the old soldier had obviously seen his share of action in defense of his country. After a respectful nod from a young army private that was seated in the front of the plane, Danny took his seat. As the plane taxied on the run way, Danny noticed a young couple, apparently newly married, seated to his right. The young woman bore a striking resemblance to Sylvia, whom he had not thought of in the past couple of years. The past was gone, the future is not here and all there is, is the present, Danny had tried to teach himself. Most of the time it worked, but not today. Danny tried not to think of Sylvia's warm smile or sparking blue eyes, her youthful glow or her compassion for others that Danny always loved about her. As was usually the case on long flights, sleep came fast once the plane became airborne. Like he had many times before, Danny would visit the past as he slept.

Bethesda Naval Hospital-July 1982

Danny lay in his hospital bed, unresponsive, but not unaware. The intravenous painkillers had started to do their job, not a minute too soon for the battered young G.I Joe. He tried to open his eyes as he heard the voices of his commanding officers, but found that he did not have the strength to do so. He had hoped that part of the nightmare that had been his second Cobra Captivity was simply imagined, but the conversation that Duke and Hawk had quickly doused that possibility. Danny heard Duke fill in the G.I Joe commander on the tragic details surrounding the young Marine in the hospital bed.

"Yes,sir, that's right. We don't know how they knew about Sylvia let alone how they captured her, but evidently Zartan killed her right in front of Danny."

"My God Duke! Are we sure?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. Her body was found on the beach. There is no head, so we'll have to rely on fingerprints to know for sure, but it seems they dumped her off the ship off the coast of San Francisco."

Hawk sounded dazed. "But why Duke, I just don't understand. This is a new low even for Cobra!"

Duke agreed. "It's bad sir. Zartan has had it in for Dan ever since he escaped from Cobra the first time. They somehow got wind of this mission and knew Dan was going to be on it. They grabbed Sylvia a week ago."

Hawk grunted. "There had to be an ulterior motive"

"There was Colonel", agreed Duke. They wanted Danny to tell them where our base was. Sylvia was their way of trying to cajole it from him."

"Bastards!" Exclaimed Hawk. "Of course, they would have killed her anyway. A defenseless Army Nurse! Damn them! I assume Danny didn't tell them anything?"

"Oh he told them a few things sir, but not what they wanted to hear! God, did he suffer for it!"

Danny heard Hawk move closer toward him. "How bad is it?"

Duke spoke in a quit tone. "Sir, Doc says he will eventually recover. It will take awhile though. The wounds to his arms are awful though. They wrapped his arms in thin metal twine and hung him by them while they beat him. The bandage on his eye covers where he was repeatedly kicked and punched and it looks like cut too. The burns are consistent with electrical burns. Like I said, they worked him over pretty hard."

"Jesus." Hawk sounded sick. "They didn't just find this out randomly, they had help knowing about the mission."

"Maybe", agreed Duke. Although I am sure that they knew we were onto them in San Francisco. That was a pretty big weapons operation for them to be running in the U-S. They may have figured out that we would hit them and that it was likely that Dan would be on our team. How they knew the identity of his girlfriend is beyond me. One thing is for sure, Colonel, Storm Shadow can't help us anymore. They will know he told them where Danny was. He is here with us now, catching up on Old times with Snake Eyes and Stalker."

"Damn those sick snakes, Duke. We will make them pay for this, I swear it, and when Dan gets better, he will be a big part of that payback."

Danny lay on the bed, stunned. He simply could not believe that Sylvia was gone, that her life could end in such a violent horrible manner. Never again would she help a soldier in pain, or walk hand in hand with him during the night time walks she loved so much. She would never, never hurt anyone and what was her reward for such love and compassion? A knife to the throat from Zartan, a man Danny was starting to believe had no soul. On the one hand, Danny could not envision life without her. No matter what happened to Cobra, he could never undo what had been done. On the other hand, his love for his country could not be broken. He would find a way to go on somehow, as his brother did during Vietnam, as his Dad did during World War 2 and as his uncle did during Korea, where they had lost friends and sustained injuries. He would somehow have his revenge. The pain in his arms had started to return. His eye throbbed. Thanks to the punches he had sustained to his throat he wasn't sure he could ever speak again, but he knew that Cobra would hear him, someday.

Danny awoke from his disturbed sleep as his plane touched down at Detroit Metropolitan airport. He remembered all too well the pain and horror of what he had experienced over 20 years ago. It had motivated him so many years ago to fight. The gutless cowards had struck a target that was not able to fight back, that was not able to defend itself. It still motivated him to this day. It was why he had become involved again so many years later. It was his slim hope that maybe his children and his nieces and nephews could avoid the fighting that he had been a part of.

Danny carried his lone bag outside the terminal and saw his wife's minivan pull up to the curb. Funny how airports worked. He had stopped at a payphone in the airport to tell Beth that he was on the way outside and she then drove to the airport from the place where she had been waiting. Danny hoped in and gave his wife a hug and kiss as she pulled away. He turned to his children and they mobbed him. Beth smiled. In spite of how difficult it was to be away from him, the children understood, as she did, that Danny served a greater cause. That he was needed by his country. Beth was proud of him.

Later that night, Danny sat outside on his porch, smoking a cigar and talking with his brother Kyle, as his kids played in the back yard. There had been a cook out and the whole family had been there. Danny greatly enjoyed the company of his parents, and his two older sisters, as well as his many nieces and nephews. Beth's parents had been there too, still fascinated by their heroic son-in-law. Up until a few years earlier, they thought he was a marine corps veteran and not much else. As Danny and his brother caught up on old times, Beth appeared on the deck that was attached to the back of the Goodwin's home. In her hand she held a cordless phone, she appeared curious.

"You have a call Danny, it sounds like its important."

Danny grabbed the phone with weary resignation. He had an uneasy feeling about what he was soon to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Hello Dan."

Danny immediately stood up, knocking over his lawn chair and startling his brother. Beth stared at him wide eyed.

"General Hawk, Sir!"

"Have I caught you at a bad time Sergeant?"

"No sir, what can I do for you?"

"We have a problem Dan. I need your help."

Danny grinned. "I have a feeling this maybe more than just needing my help programming your VCR, sir!"

Hawk laughed. "No Dan, it's a bit more serious than that. I am afraid you'll have to come to me to hear the rest. There will be a ticket waiting for you at the airport and then a limo will take you to the pentagon"

"I can leave as soon as you need me to General."

"Tomorrow morning, Dan. You're flight leaves at 8 am. Get a good night's sleep. Please tell your wife this is a training issue."

"I will sir, see you tomorrow."

Danny hung up and looked at Beth, who was already dejected.

"Please understand honey, this is so important."

Beth looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I do understand. How do I tell the kids you're leaving again already?"

Danny looked at his wife, then seeing the pain etched on her face, looked quickly away.

"I'll tell them. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Beth kissed Danny and went into the house, hoping to spare her husband the grief that would soon come out of her.

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kyle. Danny turned to his brother. Even in his middle age, Danny could still see the young warrior that had braved the jungle hell of Vietnam so many years before.

"It'll be alright Dan. Lynn and I will keep Beth and the kids busy. You go do what you have to do."

"Thanks man. I appreciate it. I wouldn't do this if they didn't need me."

Kyle Goodwin nodded. "I know Dan. Just like it was in '76, when you left for basic, you wanted to help your country. There aren't enough like you Dan. I know Mom and Beth give you a hard time, but trust they are so proud of you. Just like I am. Just like Dad would be if he were here."

Danny gave his older brother a hug. "Thanks I owe you. Let me talk to the kids and then I better get some sleep."

Kyle nodded. "Good luck. Come home to us."

Danny winked at his brother. "Of course I will." Of course, Danny had no way of knowing that were true just as he had no idea what Hawk had in store for him. As he headed out to the yard to talk to his son and daughter, he had no doubt in his mind he was in store for perhaps the greatest challenge of his life.


	2. Right Back to the airport

The next morning

8 AM

As Beth drove the Goodwin family minivan to the airport, Danny looked out the window, remembering the devastating goodbye he had shared with his children. As both Danny and Beth anticipated, young Rhiannon and Clayton had not taken the news well. They simply could not be expected to understand why their father had to leave so soon after coming home. At the age of 14, Rhiannon Goodwin certainly understood why her father had to go, and yes she was proud of him. She had admitted to her mother recently that she did wish she had a father like other kids did. Beth had tried to explain to her that her father's sacrifices in his life were for her and every other American, so they could live free. Live without fear and enjoy all that their great country had to offer. 8 year old Clayton, an almost exact duplicate of his father, had a harder time with his father's departure. Clayton had been satisfied with his Father's promise, hug, kiss and his most sincere promise that he would hear all about Dad's adventure when he returned. Danny hoped he could keep the promise to come home. Of course any story he told would likely have to be fabricated. No way could his kids know the truth, and so they continued to believe that Danny trained soldiers for the war on terror. Only Beth and Kyle knew the truth, only this time, Danny believed that he would have to be evasive to them as well about this mission, whatever it was.

As Beth drove, Danny looked to her. Her long dark hair, her blue eyes. Danny remembered the fateful day after his fulltime military career had apparently come to an end. He stopped at a local bank, intending to open a checking and savings account, not to fall in love, but as Danny knew, you don't always have the say in life that you think you have. Beth had been amazed at how respectful, intelligent, compassionate and above all how good looking he was. During their courtship, she had seen him go through the police academy, as well as continue his service to his country as a Marine reservist. When Rhiannon was just a baby, Danny had been sent to serve in Desert Storm, his last major conflict until September 11th, 2001. Through it all, Beth had been happy to stick by her husband. There was no question that she missed him and that she felt fear and anxiety when he left, but through it all Beth never wavered. She understood that while a man's place was with his family, there was something unquestionably honorable, brave and proper about serving your country. It was the right thing to do. Beth, caught Danny's stare and smiled at him, he winked at her and smiled.

Unlike their last trip to their airport, this time Beth parked in the short term parking lot, she would see her husband off. As they approached the entrance, Beth spoke to her husband of 16 years.

"This must really be serious for you to called back right after you got home."

Danny nodded. "It could be any number of things, I suppose. I'll find out when I get to Washington."

"You really don't know?" Beth was incredulous.

"No sweetheart, I don't. This could be anything."

Beth spoke in a lower tone. "I wonder if it has to do with Bin Laden? You have trained a lot of soldiers. Maybe they know where he is and they want you to help."

Danny smiled. "Let's not get carried away."

As the Goodwins approached the ticket counter, Danny realized it was time to say goodbye. He wrapped his arms around his wife and told her he loved her. He promised to do his best to stay safe. As he went to approach the ticket counter he suddenly placed his arm on Beth's shoulder and turned her around. His wife was surprised and delighted to receive one more hug. While Danny felt no discernable fear, he knew that he may be holding his wife for the last time. There wasn't any reason to think he would not see her again, but 20 years previously, there had been no reason to think that Lonzo Wilkinson's family would never hug him again had there? On the way to the airport, Danny had lamented that there had not been time to go downtown and see Stalker's commemorative statue. It always inspired him. Beth had grown to love Lonzo through Danny's many stories, even though she had never known him.

Danny released his wife from his firm embrace. "It's time for me to go now. Hang in there for me until I get back."

Beth's eyes had gone red. "Take care, Danny please come home to me", she said in a voice choked with emotion.

Danny smiled at his wife, his permanently injured right eye slightly shut. "Aw, honey. Heaven don't want me and Hell is afraid I'd take over."

He blew her a kiss and headed toward the ticket desk and its surprisingly short line. Gathering up his ticket that Hawk had arranged to be there for him, He turned toward Beth and waved goodbye to her. He smiled in acknowledgement of the awed glances of several people who stared at his medals. He headed toward the plane. His ticket said Washington, DC. It just as easily could have said "uncertainty."


	3. Reflections

In Mid flight later that day

Danny surveyed his surroundings on the plane. Other than a few children who boisterously made their presence known, the flight was fairly silent. Danny had long ago become so accustomed to flying that he generally found a flight intolerably boring, especially after he had just flown home. He had no idea what General Abernathy had in store for him, but it had to be important for Danny to be called away so suddenly. Tearful goodbyes and long flights with only his thoughts for company were a part of his life for the last 28 years. They were a part of his family's life since World War II. Danny could not remember the first time a Goodwin had been called to war, he was not born until 14 years after his father had come home, but he remembered the second time.

Detroit-1966

Lana Goodwin was beside herself. How could they take her oldest son away from her to fight in such an unnecessary war? Her 18 year old son Kyle had so much going for him. A beautiful girlfriend, he had been accepted to a great college and he wanted to be a lawyer. No one thought he couldn't do it. It had started when Kyle drew a poor number in the draft lottery and culminated with the dreaded letter. College would have to wait. The United States Army had claimed Kyle Goodwin for what Kenny Rogers would later term "That ol' crazy Asian War."

Despite numerous attempts by Kyle to reassure his mother, it was to no avail. As Lana went up to her room to cry and Kyle left to tell his girlfriend, whom he would later marry, the news that he was going into the Army, 8 year old Danny was left with his father.

Danny was full of questions for Jack Goodwin.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Jack Smiled at his youngest son.

"Now what makes you think there's something wrong?"

"C'mon Dad!"

Jack nodded. "Yes, Danny. Your mother is distressed and frankly so am I. You see, our country has got itself into a mess in another country far away. The government wants to stop a group of people from hurting another group of people. To do that, they need soldiers. They don't have to ask everyone, if you are of age they can just take you."

Danny was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, son. This has been something that your mother and I have been nervous about for sometime. We didn't tell you or your sisters. We prayed that it would not be necessary, that they would not pick Kyle."

Danny had never asked his father about World War II, but now seemed to be the time.

"Dad, did they draft you for the war?"

Jack Goodwin nodded. "Yes, but I was happy to go. I hated Hitler so much for what he was doing to our people. I hated the Japanese for Pearl Harbor. It was a different time Dan."

"Dad, I have heard people have done things to get out of going? Why isn't Kyle doing that? Why is he going?"

Jack Goodwin's expression changed. He kneeled down to his son, put his arms on Danny's shoulders and looked in right in the eye. "Because it's the right thing to do."

Danny looked surprised. "But I thought you said the war was wrong."

Jack nodded. "I do think it's wrong. I am not concerned with North Vietnam. This looks like the same deal we had in Korea. But when you're country calls, you go."

Just over 15 months later, the Goodwins, unlike over 40,000 other American families, reclaimed their son.

In the time he was away, Danny wrote his Brother constantly and bragged to his friends and teachers about "His brother, the hero." The indifference Danny encountered was a preview of the public tide against the American involvement in Vietnam.

The day The family picked Kyle up at the airport in the late autumn of 1967 was a dreary, cold and rainy day. Kyle came off the airplane, much more buff, and much more hardened. To Danny, he was a God, a hero, a patriot. Kyle picked him up, he hugged his girlfriend, his mother and even his father, who usually was not prone to such displays of affection. Kyle would encounter both indifference and outright hostility over his service, but in Danny's eyes, he was his hero, a title Kyle carries to this Day in Danny's heart.

The fasten seat belt sign startled Danny back to the present. His flight was approaching Ronald Reagan airport. Goodwin waited for the plane to land and made his way off the vessel and onto the runway. As Danny approached the entrance to the airport, he noticed Lance Steinberg, known as Clutch, waiting for him. Danny had to laugh. This was Hawk's idea of a limo. Clutch driving a jeep. If he was lucky, it would be enclosed. Danny approached his old friend and shook his hand. Clutch smiled at him and the two men headed off for the parking garage and the continuation of Gunny Goodwin's journey into the unknown.


	4. Coming through with the Clutch

Chapter 4: Shocking revelation

As the two GI Joes marched through Reagan airport, clutch put his arm on Danny's shoulder.

"Man, it's good to see you Dan. You look good. We sure had some times didn't we?"

Danny grinned and nodded.

"Boy that's for sure. It's too bad we can't talk about most of the things we did years ago. Then again, who'd believe it?"

Clutch agreed and cracked his always present bubble gum.

"What brings you here?"

Danny gazed gently at his old pal.

"I can't tell you. Not that I really know anyways."

Clutch shrugged his shoulders.

"The old "need to know basis" thing I guess. Well I hope you can drop by the pit later. I bet a lot of people would freak out if they saw you after all these years."

Danny agreed.

"That would be nice. How's Courtney and the kids?"

Clutch smiled.

"Oh just fine. Jake is in fourth grade and Elizabeth is ready for high school in the fall. She seems to show a knack for computers. Just like her old man", Clutch said proudly.

Danny nodded. It was still hard to fathom that Clutch had actually won Covergirl's heart. In 1984, Clutch had actually shaved his beard and finally stopped "oiling" his hair in an attempt to look more presentable to her. It had paid off, that and his heart of gold had been enough for Covergirl to fall for him.

By now the two soldiers had made their way to the airport's parking garage. They would travel not in an uncovered jeep as Danny feared, but a late model black sedan with government plates. Clutch started the car, quick to turn on the air conditioning. The early afternoon had already started to heat up the nation's capital. As Clutch fired up the ignition, the radio blared. A news reporter stated a grim report from Iraq that several more American soldiers had been lost in action.

Danny shook his head in disgust. In the beginning, while he had supported the action in Iraq, he was weary of the U S becoming involved in another war while another was raging in Afghanistan. Danny really became upset when it became obvious that no weapons of mass destruction were to be found in the country. Both Danny and his brother Kyle, who had a son in Iraq, serving in the United States Navy aboard a ship, were weary of the situation. Too much resemblance to Vietnam. Still Danny reasoned, good could come from a bad situation. The country owed its freedom to several brave Vietnam Vets such as Duke Hauser, Lonzo Wilkinson, Hawk, Snake eyes, Wade Collins, Storm Shadow and so many others who used their combat experience in the 80's to fight off Cobra. Perhaps the American Public would never truly know how serious the Cobra threat had been.

Danny remembered all too well the terrible price it had cost to preserve freedom against Cobra and their seemingly endless supply of cohorts. Destro. Zartan. The Baroness. Major Bludd. They had each brought their own specific evil talents. With them, the dreaded Cobra Commander, bad hood and all, was a grave threat to the United States and any other country he saw fit to taunt. Without them, Danny had no doubt that the Commander's Napoleon complex would have doomed him long before the Hooded menace had ever quit the car business.

Clutch pulled the sedan out of the airport and into the streets of Washington, DC. There was plenty of traffic, of course there always was. Clutch drove the very short route from the Reagan airport, past the Best Western hotel, one mile to the pentagon. It was not possible for Clutch to enter the building, so Danny bid farewell to his old friend and checked in with security. Goodwin was admitted to the pentagon and immediately met his guide, a young hardened Army Ranger.

"We've been expecting you, sir. I'll show you to the General's office."

Goodwin thanked him and followed along. It was hard not to stare. While this was serious business, Danny could not help to but to take in his surroundings. A visit to the pentagon was rare indeed. The Army Ranger led Danny to an elevator.

"This is as far as I go, sir. Another soldier will take you to General Abernathy's office when you arrive down below."

"Thanks."

The Ranger has set the elevator to a level soldiers rarely got to see. Danny stood in the elevator as the door closed. Soon, very soon, he would learn the purpose of his extraordinary journey.

End Chapter 4


	5. Old Snakes Never Die

Chapter 5

Old Snakes Never Die

The elevator took Danny down to a level of the pentagon that was seldom seen and never acknowledged. As the ranger had promised, A sentry waited when the elevator door opened. The sentry, who could not have been anymore that 21 years old, saluted Danny out of respect and awe. Danny returned the salute, certain that he had scars on his body older than the soldier that was to take him to General Abernathy.

"This way, Gunnery Sergeant, Sir."

Danny followed the sentry down a non-descript hall. There was nothing on the walls. They were bare and an ashen grey color. There was simply no one to impress. Interior decorators were not in demand in the top secret underground layers of the pentagon.

The sentry led Danny by a series of doors that featured no windows and were rather thick. Each door had a number and an intercom. otherwise they were the same. The only sounds that were heard were the clacking of boots from Danny and the sentry. The only light was provided from overheard lights, protected by cages, spaced apart every few feet. The dank smell of moisture permeated the air.

Finally, the sentry stopped by door 18. He pushed a button on the intercom. The General's instantly recognizable gravelly voice answered.

"Yes?"

The sentry spoke up.

"Sir, Gunnery Sergeant Daniel Goodwin has arrived."

The door lock snapped and the sentry pushed the door opened. He again saluted Sergeant Goodwin.

"He is expecting you sir. I will wait out here."

Danny thanked the sentry and entered the room. There was a short walk then Danny went through another door and entered the General's office.

The General smiled and stood up. The two old soldiers offered a salute to each other simultaneously.

"Hey Rage!", the General said, addressing Danny by his seldom used code name.

"Long time, no see!"

"Yes Sir," Danny answered in a nervous voice. "It has been a long time."

The General laughed. "At ease, Dan! It's just me! How is my little man?"

Now Danny smiled. General Abernathy had been honored when Danny and Beth named their son after him.

"He's growing into a regular little Hawk!"

General Abernathy laughed again. "Now, that is what I like to hear!"

The General gestured to a chair in front his desk. Danny sat down, briefly surveying his surroundings. Pictures of Hawk's family, including Danny's son Clayton were on the General's desk. Video screens behind the General's desk that showed the status of world events. A computer on Hawk's desk. The computer had been on for a while and the screen saver read "911-Never Forget" with a Bald Headed Eagle crying over the American Flag.

It was Danny who spoke first.

"General, forgive me, but I must ask, what is going on? I know you wouldn't call me like this if it wasn't urgent. I am really worried that something is terribly wrong. What's going on?"

General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy nodded. His face betraying deep concern.

"Yes. There is trouble Dan. There is no way for me to sugar coat it." Hawk stood up and turned his computer to Dan's view point and began speaking.

"Much of the focus of what I have been involved in has officially been Al Quaeda and associated scum. In fact, G.I. Joe teams have been in Iraq and Afghanistan on secret operations. Of course, much of that is on a need to know basis, but the point is, part of what you thought you were training soldiers for is true."

The general pulled a portable metal box out from under his desk.

"See, Dan, we know what Bin Laden did. He has always had a lot of money. It is a rich family he comes from. That is why he was successful in attacking us. He was able to afford the resources to pull off that attack, and of course, we didn't help. You didn't hear me say this Dan, but truthfully the last 3 Presidents, including our current one, simply did not and would not listen to reason. Now matters are worse."

Danny was alarmed.

"What is it, sir? What are those bastards up to now? Are they going to attack us again?"

The anger in the old Marine was such that Hawk was momentarily taken aback. Hawk knew the heart of a patriot beat in the sergeant's chest. He also knew, as many people didn't that in 1980, as a young marine, Danny had secretly been sent to Afghanistan along with other forces in a clandestine mission to train rebels to resist the Soviet invasion. One young man that Danny grew to know rather well, was Osama Bin Laden. The experience haunted Danny to this very day.

"Now, now. Hold it a second. That's why we called you Rage!", The general said with a smile.

"Yes, Bin Laden IS a bastard, and he is trouble. But, trust me, he is only part of the problem."

Danny looked even more concerned. "North Korea then? Iran? Wait, I know, Bush finally figured out Saudi Arabia is not our friend!"

Abernathy shook his head. "You and your politics, no that's not it, be patient and I'll explain", he admonished.

Danny held up his hands. "I'm sorry General, like I said, I am really freaked out by this, I know it can't be good that I'm here with you, sir."

Abernathy agreed. "No, Dan. You are right. I understand your emotion. You're way to smart not to know how bad this is, and it is bad. You see, our trouble with Bin Laden and his group and those other lousy countries you mentioned is just part of it. The other part, the biggest part, is Cobra."

Danny's grew large. He simply stared. His nostrils flared. "Cobra? What, how?"

The General placed his arm on Danny's shoulder. "Yes, I know. Much of your life, in fact much of your blood and guts has been invested on destroying a threat you thought was over."

Danny shook his head. "No General, I knew they were still around, but they seemed like small beans. I never thought we'd get rid of Cobra completely, because they're like roaches, you know? But I didn't think they would ever rise to a threatening level again."

Hawk nodded. "That was the old Cobra Danny. That was the Cobra that was just too paranoid for its own good. They really had a good going in the 80s. There was money, there was men and material and by God, they had the know how, but Cobra Commander just had too much of a napoleon complex and he just wrecked every good idea they came up with. The New Jersey attack on our base in 1984 was a perfect example of that. They found us. It was brilliant how they did it, but the Commander couldn't wait and they hit us too soon. Oh yes, the attack was a success, and we were crippled, but the backlash! We came at them with everything we had and used all our armed forces against them for the first time. It was the beginning of the end. They were never the same.

Danny exhaled a deep sigh. He was never the same either. Once Lonzo "Stalker" Wilkinson died, Danny became harder, meaner and very bitter. Despite his injuries and despite the fact that he was basically able to use just one leg for months after the attack, he still accompanied a team to Cobra Island. He had nearly caught Zartan then. He would never come close again.

Hawk continued. "The other part of the problem was funding. It sounds great in theory, find a bunch of yahoos who hate America and created an army to fight us. But this is the real world, and that costs money. You can't just build a base with nothing and get weapons for nothing. You need money. In the 80s, Extensive Enterprises with Tomax and Xamot was the front for that, but Extensive Enterprised had its own problem as you remember Dan. Dirty money can't be hidden forever and eventually that source of funding for Cobra dried up. Well, they appear to have solved that problem."

Danny wiped sweat from his brow. "How?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Hawk brought up a cooler that had been on the floor by his desk. He opened it and took out a bottle of water, he handed Danny one, who accepted.

"Well for starters, they left the country. Extensive Enterprises is now based in Nigeria. There are branch offices throughout West Africa. Now, they are making money for Cobra like you wouldn't believe."

Danny shook his head in disgust. "The Drug trade again huh?"

General Hawk responded negatively. "No, not this time. That worked years ago, along with just having Cobra operatives come to America and Pilfer from their jobs or just rob banks, or even work as free lance hit men and split the money with Cobra, no that was small compared to this. You see, Dan, as big a clod as Cobra Commander always was and the way he would just self destruct, he always surrounded himself with brilliant people. Destro, The baroness and yes, those damn twins too. This time, they are involved in lower profile schemes. They chose West Africa, because, simply put, there is no government in many of these countries anymore. There is too much going on for Extensive Enterprises to be noticed. If they are noticed, then these flimsy and often corrupt governments can be paid off. They really don't care, they have their own trouble."

Danny spoke up. "How are they making money Sir?"

"Well," Hawk began. "This is why I have to hand it to them. They have been doing it in a way that is hard to stop and even harder to detect. As you know, over the last 5 years or so, the internet has REALLY exploded in the world. Everyone, it seems has a computer now. So, what they have been doing is sending out mass e-mails, all over the world, but mainly to the United States. These emails often claim that there is trouble with a person's bank account, or they need to verify information and then they supply a form in the email to fill out the information. There is also a letter scam where they claim that they have money tied up and they need the money to help a kid or something, But they need an American to hold the money and if the person helps then they'll share some of it. Other times they just use the phone and call people. They use faxes. Sometimes they get people to send specific amounts of money, other times they steal their identity and have people use it to buy weapons and supplies. My favorite of their scams though, is when they respond to people selling cars on the internet. That's a good one, Dan! They express interest in the car and tell them an associate will pick it up. Then if the car is 5-thousand-dollars, then they send a check for 10-thousand. When the person calls about it they are told it is a mistake and go ahead and cash it and wire the difference back. Of course, the check is bogus and the money is gone before anyone figures it out.

Danny looked bewildered and stunned. He just shook his head in disbelief.

Hawk continued. "Of course, sometimes they get the car too and sell it and make more money. Other things they have been involved in have been the old stand bys. Robberies, drugs and good old fashioned stealing. But that has tapered off in recent years. They have a good thing going with what I just told you."

Danny still couldn't believe it. "Why aren't we telling people not to fall for this?"

Hawk answered." People ARE told, Dan. By the authorities, by the Better Business Bureau, you name it. In truth, most people just delete these stupid emails, or hang up on them on the telephone or throw the letters away. MOST people, but not all Dan. See, if you just get one out of 100 people to fall for this crap, that is a great average. There is no overhead on an operation like this. None. You can fool very few people and still make out like a bandit. Remember the old adage about a penny a day doubled for a month? You just don't notice the little things."

Hawk looked Danny in the eye. "We have several operatives in Extensive Enterprises. They made almost 2 billion dollars last year alone. "

Danny flinched. "Oh my Christ!"

Hawk agreed. "Yeah, like I said soldier, it's bad. That's just this year. The past 6 years or so have seen them really clean up. These scams out of West Africa are nothing new. It is just that Cobra has taken over. It was organized crime syndicates that were running them, but Cobra has killed off most of them. We didn't notice, but then, how the hell could we? So much else to do and Cobra was thought to be a problem solved. We finally placed operatives into Nigeria and they managed to be recruited for the operation. It has meant that they have helped fund Cobra, but they would have taken the money anyway. The information has been priceless. For one thing, we are now certain that Xamot is actually dead."

Danny shot the General an inquisitive look. "He is?"

"Yeah", came the General's reply. "Nothing as dramatic as a shooting or some feud with a Cobra higher up. He developed Leukemia in the summer of 2001 according to our intelligence."

The general opened his file and found a picture. He handed it too Danny.

"That person with Tomax, is actually Zartan. Not a big surprise. They don't want to advertise to the rest of the world that the notorious twins are down to one. It's not good business. This also was a way to bring Zartan into the operation, along with the Dreadnoks and his brother and sister. Danny, look, I know what Zartan did to you, and did to Sylvia, and you may yet get him someday, but you must not let that get in the way of what needs to be done. Understand?"

Danny answered affirmatively. "I do Sir, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know", answered Hawk. "That is why I brought you here. Now as bad as things have been our intelligence says it will get worse and soon. There is no time to waste. Now, Dan I am going to tell you exactly why you were brought here."

Danny stiffened. He remembered secret meetings years ago with Hawk and Duke, sometimes with Flint and even Beachhead. He recalled the exciting feeling of knowing they were to embark on a secret classified mission into another country. One of those missions where the government would deny any knowledge of them if they were caught. It had an air of romance in those days. The idea of making a night jump from a plane, or sneaking across a border or even coming ashore after paddling miles and miles on a rubber raft. Sure it was dangerous work, but it was an honor to be selected for it and in a perverted way it had been fun. Now Danny had none of those feelings. His heart was only full of dread and anger. There was also a sense of desperation. How many enemies could America face at once and be expected to survive? The battle weary old veteran looked at General Hawk, ready to learn his destiny.

End Part 5


	6. What Needs To Be Done

Chapter 6 What needs to be done

The General looked up at Danny.

"As far as we are concerned, it is time to send a message to Cobra that just because we have our hands full as a nation right now, we haven't forgotten them. We have to try to make a dramatic dent in their cash flow before they threaten to become America's biggest Enemy again."

Goodwin nodded.

"What do you need me to do sir?"

General Hawk smiled.

"In a nut shell? Destroy the Extensive Enterprises building in Jos, Nigeria. Our operatives will know when to get out. I will see to that. It won't be easy and it will require many men, but that building needs to come down and there needs to be heavy casualities."

Goodwin grinned.

"Becoming rather violent in you old age sir?"

Hawk nodded.

"Something like that! Actually, it is part of making a statement to them. A way to disrupt them and show them that we can squash them without much of an effort. I know and you know that they are like roaches and they'll be back, but we still have to do this."

Danny agreed. No matter what the odds were or how bleak the prospects were of ever completely extinguishing the enemy, you had to keep fighting until the very end.

Hawk continued.

"Danny, I will have study all the information we have. You'll learn about the building and the city and indeed the country of Nigeria. We have learned about the dynamics of the building and the way it was constructed. It's also important to learn about the outer defenses of the building. It won't be an easy mission, and the climate over there is very hot. That could be a factor. You will get all the men you ask for, but remember, they'll be some hiking involved. You won't be able to just march an army into the country without being noticed!"

Danny nodded, but remained silent. Scenarios and ideas were already beginning to develop in his mind. No, this mission would certainly not be easy, but with the right soldiers and the right equipment, it could happen.

Goodwin spoke up.

"I'll give everything a look over General. I already have several ideas in mind."

Hawk nodded.

"Good, Dan. From here, you'll go to the pit and assemble your team. You will have about three weeks and then we'll go into action."

Goodwin nodded, but was only half listening. The Old Marine was feeling young again. Young and virile. He suddenly began to experience the feelings he had when he first enlisted almost thirty years prior.

Hawk concluded the conversation by handing up a folder to Goodwin.

"Here is the information on the building, the country and the security around the building. Try to formulate your plan here. Take all the time you need. I am heading upstairs for a meeting. When you are done, the sentry will show you outside and help you make contact with Clutch to get you to the pit. There, you will find your way to a briefing room with exact sealed copies of what you have here with Duke. You will be able to assemble your team there. Any questions?"

Danny shook his head.

"Not a one, sir, but I will say this, we will get the job done!"

Hawk nodded, expressionless.

"It must be done, Dan. That's why I called you. No room for error."

The General stood up and headed for the door. He turned and saluted Goodwin. Danny returned the salute. Hawk left and Danny poured over the documents, determined to make Cobra rue the day they decided to once again decided to pick a fight with America.

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Getting into the demolition business

Chapter 7

Getting into the Demolition business

The Pit-GI Joe Headquarters

Secret Compound

Quantico,Virginia

Goodwin exited the jeep he drove from Washington. The trip from the nation's capitol, while not a long one, had made his anger increase in temperature and intensity. The United States was a great country full of wonderful people who believed in the vision and promises the nation offered. Why did certain people in the world have a problem with that? Why did it always seem somebody was threatening the US? Was it a power trip from a select minority of the demented? Goodwin had no answers, but he scowled as he approached the gate. Showing his computer ID to the sentry, he was granted entry past the gate. Just a few American Flags flew in the light breeze. There was nothing to suggest that the compound was anything other than a surplus arms depot and storage facility. Goodwin entered a small building that resembled a small check point. He once again presented his ID to a sentry who motioned for the aging marine to place his hand on a computer touch pad. A quick finger print scan confirmed that Hawk had indeed entered Danny Goodwin, Code name Rage, into the computer. The sentry nodded and Goodwin entered the elevator and prepared to be taken to GI Joe headquarters for the first time in many years.

The elevator opened and Goodwin exited. Two more sentries eyed him carefully, before allowing him to pass. Danny went through two double doors and eyed his surroundings. A firing range. Glass windows that allowed him to see the Joes' swimming pool and also an exercise facility, even further underground then he already was.

"I can't believe it!"

Goodwin spun around and saw the source of the familiar voice. His old friend, Grand Slam, smiling and patting his shoulder.

"Dan! Great to see you! What on earth are doing here!"

Goodwin put his arm around his dear friend and mentor.

"I can't exactly say, James", said Goodwin, addressing Grand Slam by his first name.

"But let's just say it involves roach extermination, and it will likely involve you."

Grand Slam clapped his hands and waved his right fist.

"Hot Damn! I could use some action Dan! This must be big."

"It is", confirmed the old marine. "That much I can say"

Grand Slam gestured toward the rest of the pit. "I'll give you the nickel tour."

Goodwin thanked Grand Slam." Just remember, I will need to get to a strategy room pretty soon."

Grand Slam acknowledged Goodwin's request. "Sure, you'll enjoy the tour. It's not the 80's anymore Dan, we have made serious adjustments down here, and so many of your dear old friends are here. Snakeeyes, Duke, Wild Bill, Flash and guess what? Gung-Ho is here? How about that?

Goodwin laughed slightly. "Marvelous!, I'll try not to use big words around him."

Grand Slam laughed heartily."Good to see you haven't changed!"

Later that night, after exchanging pleasantries with so many of his old friends and meeting new Joes who only knew him from stories, Danny sat in a small intelligence room. He had his maps, he had his information, he had G.I.Joe files and he had a telephone. He also had a cold bottle of fine German Beer supplied by Duke and he had a fine cigar presented to him by Shipwreck. After turning off all the lights in the room except for a small lamp by his desk, The GI Joe known as Rage, was ready to build his plan. The first issue of importance in any mission, was personnel. Who would be the best Joes for the mission? Who could best lend their unique talents to the objective of demolishing the Nigerian building that housed Extensive Enterprises? Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow sneaking onto the grounds was obvious. Those two old ninjas had the ability to devastate the enemy and disappear before any damage was detected. A second and larger team would have to be positioned to come into Nigeria by force and battle heavy Cobra artillery and even an air defense if it came to that. There was simply no guarantee that the building could be destroyed before Cobra had time to mount a defense. Indeed, never one to underestimate the enemy, Goodwin knew it was likely that a contingency plan would be in place. It would be wide, Goodwin further reasoned, to request that Duke Hauser assemble the heavy artillery force. As for his own personal force, that would require more thought. Certainly, he worked best with Wayne "Beach Head" Sneddon, even though they often butted heads. Bringing Grand Slam was also an easy choice. Gung-Ho, for all his pig headed stubbornness and Neanderthal ways was also essential. Rock and Roll, Grunt and Breaker would also be helpful. Trip Wire was also critical. The way that Goodwin had in mind to sneak his team into the base would require Trip Wire's unique talent for detecting hidden explosives. Goodwin puffed his cigar and smiled. Some things just got better with time. He believed that would be the case with this mission. He knew his own abilities were intact. He trusted his longtime friends and fellow Joes. He looked forward to seeing younger recruits, many of whom he had trained, in their first significant mission. Goodwin turned off his computer. He snuffed out his cigar. Picking up the phone, he dialed Duke's extension. After two rings, Duke answered.

"Duke", Goodwin began in his raspy voice. "It's tomorrow morning at 0800. You and everyone else will find out why I am back."

"Good!" Duke shot back. "I am sure this will be good!"

"Oh it will be", the old Marine agreed. "Well worth the wait!"

Hauser laughed. "I would expect nothing less out of you, ya old war horse!"

Goodwin smiled. "It's great to be back boss, it's been too long."

Hauser agreed. "It has been Dan, way too long. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you then." Goodwin hung up the phone.

Turning out the light, Goodwin stood and left the room. Cobra had made a mistake sprouting fangs again, and Goodwin intended to show them the error of their ways.


	8. A plan begins to take shape

Chapter 8

The Plan

7 am-Next Morning

The Pit Briefing room

The Joe team's briefing room has become legendary, even mythical in the minds of many younger Joes. It was well known that was where the team had first assembled to rescue Doctor Adele Burkhart from a mysterious terrorist group called Cobra. It was where the team convened to decide what to after the devastating Cobra attack that resulted in the death of General Flagg and the New Jersey attack where many Joes were killed and a younger Dan Goodwin was injured. To be summoned to a briefing in the Pit was a sign that Hawk considered you a full fledged Joe.

The briefing on this particular morning included Joes handpicked by Sgt.Dan Goodwin and Conrad "Duke' Hauser, the longtime First Sergeant of the GI Joe team. While Goodwin had named his personal team and the leaders of assault units for the attack in Africa, it was Hauser who helped fill in the spaces with several younger Joes that Goodwin had never known. These Joes, along with the others, were in the Pit's briefing room. Many were under the age of 20. All had heard of the legend of Dan Goodwin, just as they heard of Snake Eyes, Scarlet and others. The pit's briefing room, entirely underground, featured a small stage. The room was circular and had seats that reached 20 rows to the top of the room. Almost like a small domed theater. On this particular morning, veteran Joes mixed with younger Joes to hear of their next mission. The difference between the two was that the young ones showed expressions ranging from awestruck to disbelief that the Joe known as Rage was actually in the room with them. While he was obviously aging, the graying and scarred figure that stood before them still commanded the utmost respect, and he had it.

Duke Hauser approached the podium. The acoustics in the briefing room helped his voice be heard from even the farthest seats.

"Good Morning. You have been summoned here today on a matter of grave importance for our country. The mission comes from General Abernathy himself and is being planned and executed by Rage over here.".

Hauser gestured toward the Marine who nodded and continued.

"Follow his lead. He has been one of the greatest soldiers America has ever seen, since before some of you were born. You can trust him. He will lead the way."

Hauser sat down to the left of the podium and Goodwin took over.

Goodwin looked around the room. All eyes were on him. His medals glistened. His uniform was crisp. His expression was all business.

"We have a new problem with an old enemy. Cobra!"

A murmur ran through the room. It was widely believed Cobra was extinct. Goodwin gestured behind him to a screen. A picture of the Extensive Enterprises building in Nigeria appeared. Goodwin continued.

"That rather innocent looking building, is the cause of a lot of misery for us. In it, Cobra, under the direction of Tomax and someone who may be masquerading for his brother Xamot, has scammed millions of dollars from people. It has allowed Cobra to become a player again among our enemies."

Danny grinned for the first time that morning.

"We are going to knock that building down to the ground!"

The silence in the room was deafening as the soldiers waited to hear the catch. A simple demolition operation would not require GI Joe. Goodwin cleared his throat and reached for his always present bottle of water. His raspy voice never fared well in speeches since Zartan hurt him.

"You and I are working together because the building is guarded. I am talking about H.I.S.S. Tanks, I am talking about Cobra Rattlers making passes from the air, and F.A.N.G. Copters taking off from the top floor. Cobra soldiers everywhere! The crimson guard has also been seen by our intelligence agents. Since Tomax and his brother once commanded the entire Crimson Guard, we have to assume these men are every bit as deadly as they were years ago."

Goodwin nodded to Breaker, who changed the picture behind him to an aerial satellite shot.

"In this neighborhood, is a secret Cobra base. It will have to be hit for two reasons. I want them distracted while we prepare to destroy the Extensive building. I also do not want help arriving from the base. There is enough of a defense there that we don't want to make this anymore interesting than it needs to be."

Danny continued as Breaker changed the photo to a shot of the Nigerian coast in the gulf of Guinea.

"An assault team led by Duke will arrive by water on the U.S.S. Flagg. A land assault with tanks and limited air support from the Flagg can hit the base quickly. A team led by myself will infiltrate the Extensive building. That will be tricky and I will brief my team about that later. Duke's team will fight to gain control of the base. If that is achieved, take whatever prisoners you have and come back to the Flagg. At that point, you don't want to be anywhere near the Extensive Enterprises building, trust me!"

Danny nodded to Duke, who rose to the podium.

"All of those who were not handed a gold card will be coming with me. We will be leaving in one hour so get your gear ready. We will fly to the U.S.S. Flagg to an undisclosed location and sail the rest of the way to Nigeria. If you have a gold card, then stay here, because you are working with the man!" Duke pointed to Goodwin.

There was a rush of Joes leaving the room, those who were left behind moved toward the stage. Danny eyed them carefully. It was his personal team. Men of impeccable integrity and skill. Grand Slam, his mentor. Grunt, who could be counted on to hold off the enemy until hell froze over with just his canteen as a weapon if he had to. Beach Head, a highly skilled Army Ranger. Not the best attitude, but his skills and heart were pure. Snake Eyes, his old friend Jonathon. A helicopter crash took his voice and disfigured him to the point that he wore a mask. Storm Shadow. Tommy. He had been through the hell of Vietnam with Snake Eyes, Stalker, Duke and Wade Collins. He once worked with Cobra but was now hell bent on their destruction. A true Ninja. Deadly to the core. Gung-Ho. A mountain of a man and a Marine through and through. A total lunatic to be sure, and not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, but as strong as a horse. Scarlet, snake eyes' wife. Unbelievably beautiful. Tall, statuesque with red hair and green eyes. A body that could knock a convey of tanks off course. No mistaking her for just another pretty face. Her skills were invaluable. She taught hand to hand combat to almost all of the Joes, including young Dan Goodwin. Leatherneck. Uncouth and overbearing. Extremely opinionated. A technical sergeant in Vietnam. His experience was called for. Low-Light. His old friend Cooper McBride. One of the most accurate marksman that ever lived. He had gone on missions with Danny for years and had hit targets that were sometimes not only moving, but were too far away to be seen with the naked eye. He could pick off the enemy in Nigeria without a problem. Since part of the mission may very well involve hidden traps, who better than Trip Wire? Sure he was a jittery nervous mess but between his instincts and his equipment he had saved lives. Including Danny's.

Goodwin studied his team, however he came up one man short in his count.

"Beachhead", Danny began. "Are you hiding Trip Wire from me?"

"Not hardly", Beachhead answered in his gruff Alabama drawl. "He slipped in the mess hall last night. Broke his leg in at least two places that I know of. I think you may have to do without him boss!"

Danny groaned. "Man, oh man. We didn't need that."

"Rage."

Danny smiled at Scarlet. "Yes, red, what is it?"

Scarlet continued.

"I can certainly use Trip Wire's equipment. We'll manage."

Danny nodded. "We will, we always do."

Goodwin looked out at his personal team. "Ok, come up here, gather around. We have the hard part of the mission. You are here because I believe in you. I have worked with all of you before. We've been there for each other through good and bad. Dare I say, I love all of you.

Beach Head spoke up. "Aw isn't that sweet? How about a hug?"

Goodwin shook his head. "Well, almost all of you."

The group laughed. Goodwin Continued.

"Seriously, this won't be easy, but we can do it. We have to do. There is way to much to lose if we don't. Now pay attention."

The group tensed up and prepared to learn its dangerous and critical mission.

End of Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-And the fun begins

Goodwin smiled as he addressed his friends.

"Part of the reason you have all been selected, is your skills. No doubt about it. The other attribute is bravery. Of course, there is a fine line between bravery and just plain being crazy. We may cross that yet."

The old Marine leaned against the podium.

"The best way to attack, to gain the upper hand, is always to hit them in a way they would never expect. To do that, sometimes, is to take wild chances. The advantage in what I am suggesting, is that it will save time and if successful will mean that they may never even know we are there. The problem?"

Goodwin smiled and looked over his audience carefully. He clicked a button and an aerial view of the Extensive Enterprises building appeared on the view screen. He pointed at the back of the building.

"I plan to take this team, minus Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes, into the building by sneaking into this back part of the building. It is a wooded area. It is also what Cobra uses for target practice!"

A shudder and several gasps went through the room. Goodwin expected this and turned to address the group, fully prepared to hear their inevitable grievances.

It was Beachhead who shook his head and spoke first.

"It's great that they won't expect us, but they won't have to worry about it if they hit us!"

Goodwin grinned.

"That's a great point Beach Head! We don't want to compromise our surprise! If anyone is hit, DO NOT SCREAM!"

Low Light answered.

"That's not very Damn funny, Rage!"

Goodwin nodded in the affirmative.

" I really don't plan on anyone getting shot. The deal is, we stay low. We gain the necessary element of surprise. We move swift, silent and deadly. Get in and get out. We will have our charges, and Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes will have theirs. To bring down a building of this size, will take an unbelievable amount of explosives! We also will not have much time. We want that building down, preferably with the greatest number of Cobra scum bags inside of it!"

Goodwin's look in his eyes let his unit know why we was nicknamed Rage so many years ago.

"We will discuss specific assignments on the way. I have selected you because of your experience and your skills. You are professionals. Take what you need. We will leave tomorrow morning at 0600."

Goodwin looked over his troops one more time.

"Any questions?"

Hearing none, Goodwin smiled and nodded.

"Dismissed."

The Joes dispersed and went their separate ways. Most of them were planning to get their gear. Some wanted to catch as much sleep as possible. Scarlet headed off to the chapel for a prayer before she once again, prepared to risk it all for her country. Beachhead lingered for a moment and finally approached his longtime colleague and occasional friend.

"Dan?"

Goodwin turned around and braced himself for what likely be a complaint. Beachhead was known for it. Goodwin would have been disappointed if Beachhead approved everything.

"Come on Wayne! You KNOW you can't wait to sneak into a live firing range!"

Beachhead shook his head.

"No you crazy jar head that isn't it! That's no problem for a couple of lunatics like us, it's just that I am worried about not having Tripwire with us. It's like feeling around in the dark you know?"

Goodwin agreed.

"It is, I know. I think I have something in mind. What do you plan to do before we leave?"

Beachhead shrugged.

"The usual. Pack my gear, drink a few beers. You?"

Goodwin smiled.

"Same as you. Meet you in the break room at 18 Hundred!"

Beachhead saluted.

"That's affirmative!"

Goodwin smiled and walked away. While he had reservations about what he was about to do, he realized that if someone hadn't been willing to do what he was about to do, he never would have joined the Joe Team.

End of Chapter 9


End file.
